


Promises

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wants a promise from Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt from sonneta at fic_promptly:  
> Stargate: SG-1, Author's Choice, I will not goad bad guys with statements like "over my dead body."

“Give it to me, Daniel.”

“No. Not until you say it.”

Jack tried for his most impressive ‘I’m in charge here’ glare, but Daniel seemed unmoved; maybe it was the damn hospital gown. Whatever it was, he continued to hold the small device with the nurse’s call-button just out of Jack’s reach.

“Okay, I’ll just shout then.”

Daniel smirked. “And we all know how Janet loves it when someone disrupts her infirmary. Bet your post-mission exams for the next year will be a special treat.”

Jack sulked. He would have gotten out of bed on his own to go talk to the doctor, only he could already tell that his legs were none too steady and the last thing he needed, especially when Daniel was in this mood, was to fall on his ass in front of him.

Daniel tucked the call button into his shirt pocket, settling back in his chair and opening his book. Jack watched him for a minute, waiting for any sign that he might give in. But he just sat there, already immersed in whatever he was reading, content to wait as long as he had to.

Just to be ornery, Jack waited another five minutes.

“Fine,” he finally said.

Daniel immediately marked his place in the book before closing it and looking up expectantly. “And what have we learned, Jack?” he asked.

Jack took a deep breath. “I will not goad bad guys with statements like ‘over my dead body.’”

“Why not?”

“Because they tend to take me literally,” he answered with a grim laugh.

For the first time since this little game had begun, Daniel’s sanguine demeanor broke and the fear and pain he had been suppressing radiated so strongly that Jack almost felt like he’d been zapped with the damn pain stick again. Jack sighed deeply as he looked again at the dark circles under his eyes, the five o’clock shadow that was a couple of days old.

“Daniel, come here,” Jack said softly.

Daniel looked worriedly toward the open doorway.

“Stop thinking. Just scooch a little closer, okay?”

As soon as Daniel had pulled his chair within arm’s distance, Jack reached out and took his hand in a tight grip. He waited until those blue eyes came up to meet his before speaking again.

“Because I want to come back home to you. Every mission, every day, I will do everything in my power to make that happen.” He ran his thumb gently across Daniel’s fingers. “That’s all I can promise.”

Daniel nodded, squeezing his hand even tighter.

Because they both knew that when it came down to it, Jack would rather draw the wrath of an army of goa’uld than sit by while anyone on his team was hurt.

Daniel just needed to be sure that Jack knew there was something worth coming home for.


End file.
